


I will not let those I have freed slide back into chains

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a young and angry widow queen and she's got three doomsday devices lined up at her disposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not let those I have freed slide back into chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissa/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not familiar with Martin's works firsthand, but if we've gotta crossover, Ashe's role is a given. Dragon-shaped Mist catastrophes ahoy! Drawing well-dressed FFXII characters was a pleasant change and I hope you had a fantastic exchange, dear recipient!


End file.
